Chipmunks?
by cutehoney
Summary: Ash's mother sends Ash to go get the grocery's. How much trouble could our Ash get into going to the store? Try getting abducted by aliens...and a private moment with Gary....


Disclamer: I don't own pokemon....I wish I did though...hehe..but thats besides the point. If squirrels ever really do take over the world it was Videl's fault. (AAV: ...) And umm..I don't think Ash is really on Synthroid....  
On to the fic!   
  
"Ash, I want you to go to the store and get some things I have written down on this list.." Mrs. Ketchum said as she handed her son a list of grocerys to buy along with some money. Ash read over the list- Milk, bread, cheese, butter, and pick up Ash's prescription medicine for Synthroid.   
  
"Ok mom, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ash walked out of his house and down the road into town. He looked around the houses and fields of Pallet Town. When he got into town, he went to the store and got what he needed. While walking out of the store, a bright light shined in Ash's eyes.  
  
"Who's there??"  
  
A strange voice called out "MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA STUPID EARTHLING!" and with a flash of light, Ash was gone...  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Its been an hour already..I wonder if Ash got lost..." said Ash's worried mother. She got up and called a few people to see if they had seen Ash but sadly they didn't...  
__________________________________________________  
Meanwhile....  
  
"LET ME GOO! I WANNA GO HOME! WHO ARE YOU?? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE, TEAM ROCKET?"  
  
"What is this "Team Rocket" you speak of? I am not a "Team Rocket"..." a tall, shadowy figure came out and stood infront of Ash. It wore a long cloak with a hood covering its face. the creature lifted its hood and said.." I am...Xinglong! Leader of the Chipmunk clan and will soon take over your EARTH! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH"  
  
".....what next..Brock getting a girlfriend? Come on this is stupid! Were are the hidden cameras? Team Rocket Pikachu isn't with me! I wanna go HOME!"  
  
"SILENCE EARTH CREATURE!!" Then, a giant hand came out of the shadows and grabbed Ash by his waist. It carried him into another room and placed him on his stomache on top of a flat table.   
  
"I WANNA GO HOME! LET ME GO! GET ME OFF THIS!"   
  
The evil chipmunk person laughed an evil laugh and reached its long, furry arm out and pressed a button on the wall. A bright light flashed and the next thing Ash knew, that he was lying face down in the middle of nowhere. Ash lifted himself up and looked around. His mind was blank and he didn't know who he was or where he was. A small, white bunny rabbit walked along the field and Ash quickly got up and chased it.  
  
"Bunny!!! Bunny!! Ohh! Gotta get the bunny!!" Ash laughed and chased the bunny until it ran into a small burrow in the ground. Ash wandered around mumbling to himself "Bunny, bunny, bunny.." until he walked into town and kept walking. He looked around the town and followed a beetle on the ground for a while. Then he spotted another bunny rabbit and chased it. After another hour of wandering Ash comes across Gary Oak walking out of his house, throwing out the trash. Ash quickly gets excited and shouts "BUNNY!!"  
Gary looked suprised and said to Ash "What are you doing you idiot?"  
  
Ash glomped Gary and shouted "Bunny!"  
  
"Noo....G-A-R-Y"  
  
"Noo....B-U-N-N-Y" Ash responded, hanging of Gary like a drunk. Ash laughed and fell asleep on Gary's shoulder.  
  
"Awww..come on..geez..." Gary sighed and brought the tired (and abducted by chipmunks) Ash into his house. Gary put Ash on his bed and left his room. He then grabbed some sheets and a pillow out of the closet and set up a small bed on the couch for Ash. When Gary returned to his room, Ash was on the floor. He grabbed his leg, and tryed to suck on his own toes. Ash fell over and laughed.  
  
"Geez, how much did you drink??" Gary shouted as he attempted to lift Ash up off the ground. Ash began to sing..  
  
"Hot crossed buns...hot crossed buns...la la la la la la la la..hot crossed buns.." Ash turned to Gary and flicked his nose. "Bunny, I'm sheepy..."  
  
"Yes, lets all go to bed."  
  
"But, I'm not sleepy. I'm sheepy. BA BA BA BA SHEEP"  
  
Gary smacked Ash. "You idiot..."  
  
"But..but..Bunny..I love you.."  
  
"Ok, now your freaking me out...I'm G-A-R-Y"  
  
"B-U-N-N-Y! I don't think you happy enough...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO BE HAPPY!!!"  
  
"How about you we to sleep now..."  
  
"Happy Happy Joy Joy....OKK" Ash jumped up and put his arms around Gary's neck. "Sleeeepppyyy time?"  
  
"Yes, sleepy time...." Gary's right eyebrow raised as he dragged Ash into the living room. Gary harshly threw Ash on the couch and turned off the light. "Nighty night...don't let the giant monsters bite off your head..." (LMAO VIDEL!)  
  
"Mon...sters?" Ash hid his face under the covers. An hour passed, then two, then three. Gary was sleeping in his room, while a frightful Ash wandered the dark house. "Monsters?"  
Ash went into the kitchen and raided the refridgerator. He slowly walked out with a chicken leg in his hand. Ash finished the chicken, licked his fingers and sat down on the couch. He looked around the room, thinking about the monsters. Images of monsters appeared on the walls of Gary's living room. Ash shrieked and ran into Garys room. He jumped on the bed, scaring the living crap out of Gary.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??"   
  
"Mooonnnsssttteeerrrs ate my brains....CHIPMUNKS!!!! BUNNY!! EVIL!! XINGLONG!!!!" Ash curled up into a ball and shivered. He turned to Gary and said, "MONSTER! Iiiiiiiim gooooooona eeeeeat yooooooooou.... ewww maybe not..YES I WILL!" Then Ash pinned Gary down to the bed.   
  
"GET OFF ME YOU NUTCASE!!" Gary demanded as he shoved his knee into Ash's crotch.  
  
"HOLY SHITTTT..owwwwwwwieieeeeeeeeeeeee.." Ash then fell off the bed and held his..you know what area. He laid on the floor in severe pain for a few minutes. "Mommy wow..I'm a big kid now.."  
  
"Get up you fruit..." Gary grabbed Ash's arm and lifted him to his feet. "You can stay in my room for the rest of the night..ok?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
"But...but.." Ash gave Gary a sad puppy dog eye look and layed down on the bed." You hate me"  
  
"I don't hate you.."  
  
"Yes you do....you hate me....and the beetle hates me, and my mommy hates me, the big cheese hates me, the chipmunks hate me..and the monsters wanna eat me.." Ash began to doze off into a deep slumber. Gary crawled into the bed and wrapped Ash up in the covers...  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
".........mmm...?" Ash opened his eyes and looked around where he was. "Where...where am I? This..doesn't look like my room..or my house.." Ash felt something warm hanging off his side. It was Gary, still asleep. "Ohh..fuck..." Ash slowly crept out of the bed and left Gary's room. He walked around the house..and let himself out. Then he walked out the front door, on to the lawn, then the street. He was half way down the road, almost to his house when he screamed bloody murder and ripped his hair out of his head.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
